


Lunar Chronicles/Renegades Second Generation

by creampuffqueen



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Cousins, Cyborgs, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Rampion crew - Freeform, Second Generation, Triplets, Twins, Weddings, big families, tlc gen 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: I've been posting a lot of stuff about my TLC kids for a while on Tumblr, and am working on Renegades kids. This is sort of a masterlist of everything I've posted about them!(Send asks on my tumblr, creampuffqueen)
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Kudos: 26





	1. TLC Kids Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, folks, all my TLC gen 2 stuff in one place! Soon to be followed by Renegades gen 2, as well. Send asks on my tumblr, creampuffqueen!

KAIDER:

_Peony Selene Blackburn_ :

Peony is Kaider’s first child, born a few years into their marriage. It’s difficult to tell who she more takes after, since she has the tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes of both her parents. But if you look closely, her face looks a tiny, itty bit more like Kai’s.

Being the crown princess, she is quite used to getting her way. Kai and Cinder want the best for their kids, which led to some spoiling on their part. Peony eventually came to a realization that not everyone had it like her, and soon after started devoting herself wholly to becoming the absolute best princess in the history of princesses.

She is named after Peony, for obvious reasons, and the middle name Selene was given by Kai, sort of as a family name since Cinder refuses to go by Selene. They also gave her the Blackburn name since Kai’s family has no surname and the Lunar throne no longer exists.

_Badar Rikan Blackburn_ :

Badar is Kaider’s second child, a son born twelve years after Peony. They wanted another child for a long time, but had a lot of difficulty with it, and had nearly given up hope when Cinder became pregnant with Badar. Like his sister, he looks like a very even mix of both his parents.

Badar was a small, sickly baby, which led to him being extremely shy as he got older. He also was very lazy and liked to just let people take care of him. Unlike Peony, he did not come to a realization on his own, which led to his parents making him join the military when he was sixteen. That was an eye opener, and he came back a changed boy, ready to step up to the plate of being a prince.

Badar was not named after anyone for his first name, though his middle name was given after his grandfather. He got the Blackburn name the same as his sister did.

WOLFLET-

_Michelle Maha Kesley_ :

Michelle, who goes by Shelly, is Wolflet’s first daughter and the first born kid of the Gen 2 Rampion Crew. She has wavy red hair that is a bit darker than Scarlet’s, brown eyes, and a face full of freckles.

Shelly is the wild child incarnate. She’s fiercely loyal, and incredibly dramatic. She has seemingly boundless energy, and it gets her in trouble more often than not. She loves hands-on work, and loves working with her body in general. She’s quite smart, and got her mother’s talent for sarcastic quips. 

She was named after both of her grandmothers, who she never met. Scarlet and Wolf often show her pictures of Michelle, and Wolf tells her stories of Maha in the absence of pictures of her. 

_Holly Luna Kesley_ :

Holly is Wolflet’s second daughter, born two years after Shelly. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face like her sister. 

Holly is a lot quieter than her sister, but is crazy stubborn. She has a thing about being right all the time, and it has led to countless squabbles with her older sister. She’s a lot more feminine than her sister as well. Holly enjoys cooking a lot, much more than she loves the dirty, rough work of the farm. She learned to embroider when she was younger, and got so good at it that she started making money off it as a teenager. 

Holly’s first name didn’t come from anywhere special, it was simply a name Scarlet and Wolf enjoyed. Her middle, name, Luna, came from Wolf’s birthplace, the adventures of the Rampion Crew, and Scarlet’s own Lunar ancestry. 

_Alix Logan Kesley_ :

Alix is Wolflet’s third son, born nine years after Shelly and seven years after Holly. He is the oldest of Scarlet and Wolf’s triplets. That’s right, he’s a triplet. He has straight red hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

Alix is more eccentric, and introverted at the same time. As a child, he often wandered off on his own and could later be found in the fields or up a tree. He’s a dreamer, with his head in the clouds. He also longed for adventure, and decided that he wanted to be a pilot after one trip on Uncle Thorne’s ship.

Alix was given his name after what letter baby he was. When multiples are expected, they are labelled ‘baby a’ ‘baby b’ and so on. Alix was baby A. His middle name, Logan, came from his great-grandfather.

_Baylor Scarlet Kesley_ :

Baylor is Wolflet’s fourth daughter, born nine years after Shelly, seven years after Holly, and eight minutes after Alix. She has curly red hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

Baylor is feisty, rowdy, and very protective of her friends and family. She’s the troublemaker all the teachers dreaded having. Like her brother Alix, she’s fascinated by the world, and how it works. Aunt Cinder is her favorite aunt, because she loves watching her work in her mechanics shop. She’s a bit flighty as well, and never likes staying in the same place. She’ll change her whole wardrobe on a whim, and she often dyes her hair as an adult. She’s also a daddy’s girl, and will chatter Wolf’s ears off about anything and everything.

Baylor was baby B. She was named Scarlet because she looks almost identical to her mother. It’s ironic that she always liked her father a bit more.

_Callen Tanner Kesley_ :

Callen is Wolflet’s fifth son, born nine years after Shelly, seven years after Holly, twelve minutes after Alix, and four minutes after Baylor. He’s the smallest Kesley child, with thick ringlets of dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face.

Callen is the most down-to-earth Kesley. He’s non-confrontational, and often plays peacemaker between his siblings. He’s a farm boy through and through, and adores animals and the natural world. He isn’t the same without dirt on his hands. He’s also very affectionate, and loves physical contact. He is very smart, but people don’t often think so because he’s just so unassuming.

Callen was baby C. Tanner is also after his great-grandfather. 

CRESSWELL-

_Carson Rampion Thorne_ : (That is his name, no I am not kidding)

Carson is Cresswell’s first son. He has blonde hair like his mother, and blue eyes like both parents. He is also very short, like his mom.

Carson is very caring and kind, underneath the slight jock-ish appearance. He acts a lot like Thorne did when he was younger, being all suave and cool all the time. Or, at least trying to. And like his mother, he’s a little genius. Despite his cool exterior, he actually doesn’t think very much of his self, and he’s very, very empathetic. He wants to take care of everyone, and wants to do good in the world. And of course, look dashing while doing it.

His name is a bit of an odd story. Thorne told Cinder she should name her newborn daughter Carswell. Cinder, jokingly, told him that would be like him naming his own kid after his spaceship. So, not only did Thorne name his son after his ship, but also himself. Cress was only on board with this when he changed the name from Carswell Junior to Carson, and promised she was allowed to name any other children they had in the future. It also helped that he was born on the ship since they were over an ocean when Cress’s waters broke.

_Sage Dmitri Thorne_ :

Sage is Cresswell’s second son, born six years after Carson. He has a twin sister. He has light brown hair and blue eyes, and a baby face that never goes away.

Sage is bubbly and open, and makes friends wherever he goes. He is a genius too, but unlike his brother, he uses it to cause trouble. He has an infamous scheming face (think Kaz Brekker) but nobody but his friends and family can see it. He’s the brains behind his and his sister’s schemes, and can fake being easily duped/manipulated, when in reality he’s already several steps ahead.

He was named Sage Dmitri for his grandfather, both of his names.

_Astra Cinder Thorne_ :

Astra is Cresswell’s third daughter, born six years after Carson and twenty minutes after Sage. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very beautiful face. 

People often think Astra got the Lunar gift because of how pretty she is, but it’s all her own. She is the precious little jewel of the Thorne family, and uses this to her total advantage. Sage is the brains, Astra is the brawn. She begged to learn to fly the ship until her father let her at ten years old, and she’s never relinquished the steering wheel since. She’s also an incredible liar, and can bat her lashes and fake cry until Sage gets away with whatever plan they’re carrying out. This leads her to acting later in life.

Astra was a beautiful name Cress stumbled upon right after she found she was having twins, and she knew that Thorne desperately wanted to name his daughter after Cinder, and she agreed with it.

JACINTER:

_Evret Jacin Clay_ :

Evret is Jacinter’s first child, born a year after Peony. He has brown skin, black curly hair, and dark brown eyes.

Evret looks up to his mother a lot. He doesn’t have much of the Lunar gift, but she helps him practice with it, despite the fact she doesn’t have hers anymore. He is a dreamer, and a free spirit. He loves drawing, and will often wander off with his sketchbook when nobody’s watching. He’s also very fun-loving and creative, and is often the friend that comes up with all the games.

He is named Evret for his grandfather, and Winter insists on naming him Jacin as well.

_Veda Solstice Clay_ :

Veda is the second Jacinter child, born three years after Evret. She looks a lot like her brother, but her eyes are hazel rather than brown.

She takes after her father in more than looks, though. She often finds herself looking out for her older brother, and has learned to become wary of strangers. She may come off as cold, but is really a cuddlebug who is extremely affectionate after she gets to know you.

Veda is a name that relates to stars and outer space, so her parents thought it appropriate. Solstice is after her grandmother.

_Luca Garrison Clay_ :

Luca is the third son of Jacinter, born nine years after Evret and six years after Veda. Luca is also adopted, from an Ambassador trip to an orphanage where Winter and Jacin fell in love with this little boy. He is Latin American, with dark brown skin, straight black hair, and black eyes. He also has a cyborg right foot. Since it’s a small area, the metal usually gets covered up by his shoes.

Luca looks enough like Winter that people usually assume he just got way more of her genes. He likes to let people think this, because you get a lot of odd comments when you mention you’re adopted. He’s very smart, and looks up to Jacin a ton. He loves science and medicine, but also generally enjoys crazy experiments that result in explosions. He also loves watching net dramas, his favorite being crime shows. Like his mother, he’s also a bit of a hopeless romantic.

Luca means ‘bringer of light’, and Winter liked that considering the boy’s rough start. Garrison is for Jacin’s father, Luca’s grandfather.


	2. TLC Gen 2 Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When working out the various ages of the TLC kids, I decided it would just be easier to make a timeline. I have included birthdays, adoption days, as well as wedding dates (some of which are canon, some are my own personal headcanon wedding dates)
> 
> As always, feel free to send me asks on my tumblr, creampuffqueen!

126 T.E. - TLC takes place

128 T.E. - June 26- Scarlet and Wolf get married

129 T.E. - April 8- Cinder and Kai get married

130 T.E. - October 15- Winter and Jacin get married

131 T.E. - December 30- Cress and Thorne get married

132 T.E. - February 3- Michelle Kesley is born

133 T.E. - July 28- Peony Blackburn is born

134 T.E. - March 10- Evret Clay is born

134 T.E. - August 15- Holly Kesley is born

134 T.E. - November 16- Carson Thorne is born

137 T.E. - October 6- Veda Clay is born

140 T.E. - June 29- Sage Thorne is born

140 T.E. - June 29- Astra Thorne is born

141 T.E. - August 27- Alix Kesley is born

141 T.E. - August 27- Baylor Kesley is born

141 T.E. - August 27- Callen Kesley is born

143 T.E. - September 13- Luca Clay is born

144 T.E. - August 25- Luca Clay is adopted

145 T.E. - December 4- Badar Blackburn is born


	3. Growing up on the Benoit Farms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about growing up on the Benoit Farms!

-The never-ending patter of little feet

-Tree houses, tire swings, trampolines, haylofts, swimming holes

-Waking up to a silent world covered in snow during the winter

-Consequently, falling asleep to the crickets and frogs during the summer

-Cloud gazing in the fields

-Making races by jumping from hay bale to hay bale

-Finger-painted masterpieces hung on the fridge

-Walking around with chickens or barn cats in your arms

-A scrapbook full of pressed leaves and flowers

-Walking to school with your friends, laughing so hard you can hardly breathe

-Taking younger siblings into the town

-Squabbling over shared objects

-Never-ending piles of clothes to be washed

-Muddy boot prints covering the entryway

-Family meals at the worn dining table

-Fresh milk, eggs, and produce that taste so much better than the store bought ones

-Seeing who can climb higher on the trees

-Scraped knees, missing teeth, bruised elbows

-Unruly hair pulled into a ponytail

-Eating food right off the vine

-A Christmas tree so tall it scrapes the ceiling

-Catching beetles and worms to put in a jar

-Running wild through the fields

-Arguing over who drives the hover, and who sits shotgun

-Rosy cheeks from the cold

-Learning to curse in French

-Stitching worn stuffed animals

-Learning to shoot with your mother

-Bathing babies in the massive kitchen sink

-Curling by the fire in a puppy pile


	4. Growing up on the Rampion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally believe that Cress and Thorne would never truly settle down, instead choosing to raise their children on the Rampion. So here's what it's like growing up on a spaceship!

\- Napping in the co-pilot’s seat

\- Talking to Darla when you’re bored

\- Sock skating in the cargo bay

\- Family game nights where everyone gets accused of cheating

\- Matching leather jackets with pins all over the back

\- Arguing over who uses the portscreen next

\- Hacking your siblings’ accounts to change the wallpaper

\- An electronic family scrapbook that can be projected onto the wall

\- Sitting in your father’s lap and pretending to pilot

\- Watching movies in your parents’ bed

\- Singing in the shower 

\- Arguing about the hot water use

\- Eating food straight from the can

\- Jumping off bunk beds onto a pile of pillows

\- Homeschooled lessons about all the places you visit

\- Playing with your mother’s hair while she works

\- Impromptu plays put on after dinner

\- All your belongings fitting into one drawer, yet still being strewn about everywhere

\- Piloting lessons with your father’s hands on your shoulders, keeping you steady

\- Fighting over who’s music gets blasted over the loudspeakers

\- Drawings hung on any wall with a magnet

\- Making friends wherever you land

\- A corkboard filled with postcards in the galley

\- Telling ghost stories after you’ve been tucked in for the night

\- Trying to count all the stars you see from your window

\- Christmas decorations hung over the portholes

\- Being acclimated to all types of weather

\- Comforting little siblings after a nightmare

\- Sitting on the counter in the galley while your mother makes you a snack

\- Calling your father ‘Captain’ whenever you want something


	5. Growing up in the palace of the Eastern Commonwealth

\- A wardrobe so big you almost never wear the same clothes

\- Wandering around the market with your parents

\- Extensive games of hide and seek that can go on for hours

\- Piggyback rides from nearly all the palace staff

\- Messing with reporters and their dumb questions

\- Practicing giving speeches in your bathroom mirror

\- Always finding new places to explore

\- Buttering up the kitchen staff for sweets

\- Sitting and listening to your parents’ meetings, sometimes speaking up

\- Sitting in large bay windows and reading

\- Watching your mother fix your glitchy portscreen, mesmerized

\- Hiding in the palace gardens when you want to be alone

\- Never being able to escape the watchful eyes of Aunty Iko

\- Or Grandpa Torin, for that matter

\- Getting dressed up for big events

\- A plush bed big enough for you and all your honorary cousins

\- Pillow fights with your father

\- Nearly falling asleep during etiquette lessons

\- Sneakily getting the tutors off topic so you don’t have to work

\- Wearing your mother’s old gloves just because

\- Grease stains on expensive clothes

\- Sleeping until twelve

\- Spending hours feeding all the koi in the koi ponds

\- Reading articles about yourself online

\- Getting lost in the massive library

\- Having beautiful handwriting, and a fast typing speed

\- Buying expensive gifts for your friends

\- Cuddling in your parents’ giant bed

\- Country-wide birthday celebrations

\- Dancing at every Peace Ball


	6. Growing up as children of the Lunar Ambassador

\- Having an extensive palette

\- Collecting trinkets from various countries

\- Walking hand in hand with your parents through foreign cities

\- Entertaining yourself while your parents are in meetings

\- Tasting snacks and sweets from new countries

\- Learning bits and pieces of languages as you travel

\- Having a stamp and coin collection that is your pride and joy

\- Playing make-believe with your mother

\- Comming your cousins while waiting for your parents

\- Getting excellent navigational skills

\- Sketching the skylines of different cities

\- Staying in fancy hotels

\- Spending a lot of time on Luna with your grandparents

\- Making friends with other leaders’ kids

\- Knowing how to tie a bow tie and which fork to use at dinner

\- And at the same time knowing how to pilot a hover and lie convincingly

\- Participating in cultural events at the places you’re staying, not really knowing what’s going on but having lots of fun nonetheless

\- Never being able to fake sick because your father is a doctor

\- Seeing the sights in every new city

\- Photo collections that take up dozens of memory chips

\- Using your little bit of Lunar gift to make your sibling slap themself, then getting scolded by your parents for it

\- Being able to sleep anywhere, in any situation

\- No matter how late it is, your parents always coming to tuck you in, even if you’re asleep

\- Staring incredulously at artifacts

\- Getting a tiny plushie from every country

\- Watching sunrises and sunsets from your ship as you take off

\- Your playlist being in dozens of different languages


	7. Kaider and Jacinter kids having a beautiful cousin relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These headcanons were based slightly off the relationship I have with my own cousins, so enjoy! 
> 
> Ask about these kiddos on my tumblr, creampuffqueen!

\- Winter tells Cinder and Kai she’s pregnant first, after Jacin and his parents, of course

\- She does this by stopping by the palace “for a friendly chat”

\- Baby Peony is having tummy time in the nursery, and crying over being on her stomach

\- Winter picks up her niece and says “Don’t cry, little one. Soon you’ll have a little cousin, and then you’ll be the best crawler.”

\- Kai speaks first- “Are you pregnant?”

\- Winter spends a lot of time during her pregnancy with Cinder and Kai. She and Jacin learn how to take care of kids by babysitting Peony

\- And Peony repays them for taking care of her by hating her new baby cousin

\- When Evret is born, Cinder and Winter try to coax one-year-old Peony into letting him sit on her lap, but she’s having none of it

\- She continues to cry whenever she sees Evret, up until he starts to crawl

\- Then they’re absolutely inseparable

\- Since Evret is a year younger, Kai and Cinder catch on to the fact that Peony likes being the older, in charge cousin. Which leads to-

\- “Peony, you need to share your toys. Can you teach Evret how to share?” and “Peony, we use our forks at the dinner table, not our hands. How about you show Evret how to use his fork?”

\- Needless to say, it works like a charm

\- When Veda Clay comes along, Peony is four years old

\- And she is enamoured with her new baby cousin

\- She’ll sit still for hours with Veda on her lap, furiously shushing everyone who speaks in more than a whisper

\- Unlike her relationship with Evret, she loses interest in Veda when she starts to crawl and walk, because she doesn’t like being held as much anymore

\- Evret gets his cousin back, and the two go back to causing trouble

\- They can play hide and seek for hours, and always find new places to explore in the palace

\- When Peony gets older, she loves to do Veda’s hair, since it’s so different than her own and therefore a fun challenge

\- When Cinder is pregnant with Badar, and on bedrest, Peony spends the summer with her cousins, both on Luna and on Earth

\- She’s been to Luna before, but she loves it even more with Evret and Veda’s grandparents

\- And she has an absolute blast travelling on a ship to Winter’s ambassador meetings

\- She and Evret comm all the time. They talk for hours, sharing ideas and talking about everything that comes to mind

\- The two are practically joined at the hip

\- Evret dumps all his girl woes on his cousin, looking for her ‘expert’ advice

\- And Evret is the first one Peony talks with when she begins to question her sexuality

\- Evret helps Peony write speeches

\- Peony helps Evret by giving him ideas of what to write about

\- She’s the only one who’s allowed to see his sketchbook and his writing journals

\- They tried to learn to cook together (it ended badly, of course)

\- And they have so many inside jokes that they can pretty much just look at each other and lose it

\- They watch net dramas together, curled up with popcorn and blankets

\- Evret lets Peony play with his hair and put bows in it

\- And Peony will hold a pose for hours so Evret can sketch her

\- Veda and Peony do have a relationship, but not as strong as hers and Evret

\- Peony is one of the only ones besides her parents who will listen to her ramble

\- And Peony will walk with Veda in the massive libraries and let her look at all the second-era books

\- When Luca is adopted, Peony is over babies

\- At least, she thinks she is

\- When Luca puts his little hand in hers, the crown princess is speechless

\- When her cousins leave, that’s when she begs them for a baby brother or sister

\- When Badar is eventually born, about a year later, It’s Luca who is in love the most

\- Luca and Badar go on to act like brothers

\- Badar is super shy, but he will always get more confident around Luca

\- The two get into just as much trouble as Peony and Evret used to


	8. What it's like being one of the Kesley triplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a triplet is pretty wack. Here's how the Kesleys do it.

\- Baylor cut her hair and got mistaken for Alix for nearly a month

\- “I’ve got Shelly, Holly, Baylor, Callen- WHERE’S ALIX???”

\- Being in separate classes, and sharing all the assignments

\- “You don’t look like the Kesley triplets…” Callen looks into the camera like on The Office

\- “It’s mine! NO its mine! But it fits me better! WE ARE TRIPLETS, ALIX”

\- No privacy “We shared a womb for nine months, privacy isn’t a thing”

\- Usually there’s an odd one out

\- Being able to sing duets with one more beatboxing/playing music in the background

\- “Do y’all have triplet superpowers?”

\- Creeping people out by finishing each others’ sentences

\- Posting dozens of pics with ‘just triplet things xxx’

\- Always having someone who really understands what you’re going through

\- Having at least two siblings ready to beat up bullies in your grade

\- Alix wearing a dress and Baylor wearing a suit and Callen shaking his head at his siblings because there’s no way they can get away with this

\- Is that Alix or is that Baylor? 

\- Sharing clothes because you’re all the same size

\- Covering for everyone all the time

\- Squishing into the same bed to cuddle

\- Entire memory chips dedicated to stupid photos of your triplets

\- Post: Twin things- Kesleys: This is triplet erasure

\- Making a plan to butter up their dad together so they can get a puppy

\- The three of them able to take on high schoolers if they want

\- They all auditioned for the same role in a school play

\- When ⅔ fly the coop, they comm the other two almost every night to talk about their new lives

\- “Cinder didn’t specify which triplet gets which gift? I swear if I have to break up another fight this christmas-”

\- Embarrassing photos of matching outfits from when they were little

\- “When I was your age-” “Baylor you are FOUR MINUTES older than me”

\- They all have the same troublemaking grin

\- Alix gets braces, and the other two know they’re next

\- “Mom whose painting is better?” “I love them all equally” “That means she likes mine the best”

\- I’m the only one allowed to make fun of my triplet siblings

\- “Prank war?” _Solemn nod_ “Prank war”

\- At each others’ throats one moment and cuddling the next

\- Knowing what each other likes best and always willing to cheer them up


End file.
